A programmable gate array is an integrated circuit which can be programmed by the manufacturer of devices integrating such a circuit, or by the user in order to adapt the circuit to the application which it is intended for. Such a programmable gate array can thus replace several integrated circuits specially designed for particular applications (or ASIC circuit for “Application Specific Integrated Circuit”).
A programmable (or configurable) gate array includes programmable clusters and an interconnection matrix structure having nodes formed by programmable switch boxes. Clusters are connected to the interconnection matrix structure by connection units positioned between each pair of adjacent switch boxes. Such architecture makes it possible to create many information circulation paths between two points on the array, such paths being determined by algorithms. Thus, it is difficult to estimate the time required for transporting information from one point to another. In addition, such circuits have an important surface and use a lot of energy. Such circuits are thus little or not used when the power source is a battery.